The present invention relates to disease resistant plants, in particular plants resistant to organisms of the phylum Oomycota, the oomycetes. The invention further relates to plant genes conferring disease resistance and methods of obtaining such disease resistant plants for providing protection to Oomycota pathogens.
Resistance of plants to pathogens has been extensively studied, for both pathogen specific and broad resistance. In many cases resistance is specified by dominant genes for resistance. Many of these race-specific or gene-for-gene resistance genes have been identified that mediate pathogen recognition by directly or indirectly interacting with avirulence gene products or other molecules from the pathogen. This recognition leads to the activation of a wide range of plant defence responses that arrest pathogen growth.
In plant breeding there is a constant struggle to identify new sources of mostly monogenic dominant resistance genes. In cultivars with newly introduced single resistance genes, protection from disease is often rapidly broken, because pathogens evolve and adapt at a high frequency and regain the ability to successfully infect the host plant. Therefore, the availability of new sources of disease resistance is highly needed.
Alternative resistance mechanisms act for example through the modulation of the defence response in plants, such as the resistance mediated by the recessive mlo gene in barley to the powdery mildew pathogen Blumeria graminis f.sp. hordei. Plants carrying mutated alleles of the wildtype MLO gene exhibit almost complete resistance coinciding with the abortion of attempted fungal penetration of the cell wall of single attacked epidermal cells. The wild type MLO gene thus acts as a negative regulator of the pathogen response. This is described in WO9804586.
Other examples are the recessive powdery mildew resistance genes, found in a screen for loss of susceptibility to Erysiphe cichoracearum. Three genes have been cloned so far, named PMR6, which encodes a pectate lyase-like protein, PMR4 which encodes a callose synthase, and PMR5 which encodes a protein of unknown function. Both mlo and pmr genes appear to specifically confer resistance to powdery mildew and not to oomycetes such as downy mildews.
Broad pathogen resistance, or systemic forms of resistance such as SAR, has been obtained by two main ways. The first is by mutation of negative regulators of plant defence and cell death, such as in the cpr, lsd and acd mutants of Arabidopsis. The second is by transgenic overexpression of inducers or regulators of plant defence, such as in NPR1 overexpressing plants.
The disadvantage of these known resistance mechanisms is that, besides pathogen resistance, these plants often show detectable additional and undesirable phenotypes, such as stunted growth or the spontaneous formation of cell death.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a form of resistance that is broad, durable and not associated with undesirable phenotypes.
In the research that led to the present invention, an Arabidopsis thaliana mutant screen was performed for reduced susceptibility to the downy mildew pathogen Hyaloperonospora parasitica. EMS-mutants were generated in the highly susceptible Arabidopsis line Ler eds1-2. Eight downy mildew resistant (dmr) mutants were analysed in detail, corresponding to 6 different loci. Microscopic analysis showed that in all mutants H. parasitica growth was severely reduced. Resistance of dmr3, dmr4 and dmr5 was associated with constitutive activation of plant defence. Furthermore, dmr3 and dmr4, but not dmr5, were also resistant to Pseudomonas syringae and Golovinomyces orontii. 
In contrast, enhanced activation of plant defense was not observed in the dmr1, dmr2, and dmr6 mutants. The results of this research have been described in Van Damme et al. (2005) Molecular Plant-Microbe Interactions 18(6) 583-592. This article does however not disclose the identification and characterization of the DMR genes.